


no judgement zone

by noellesthings



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Speciesism, The One Where They Are Monsters, abuse (mentioned), blood (mentioned), mythical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noellesthings/pseuds/noellesthings
Summary: The unicorn is large, white, and pure staunch muscle, the diamonds on its horn shimmering as it grazes into a patch of sun.“Does anyone else really, really want to eat that?” JJ asks.
Relationships: JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39
Collections: Jiara July Jubilee





	no judgement zone

**Author's Note:**

> Jiara July: AU Day!

The unicorn is large, white, and pure staunch muscle, the diamonds on its horn shimmering as it grazes into a patch of sun.

“Does anyone else really, really want to eat that?”

“JJ.” Kiara warns. “We’re supposed to be saving the unicorns, not killing them.” 

JJ rolls his eyes. “The world won’t miss one unicorn,” he says, giving it a long look that verges on predatory. The glittering unicorn freezes mid-graze, pinned, and JJ smiles.

“This species is _endangered_.” Kiara says, poking JJ on the shoulder hard enough for him to glance at her. The unicorn resumes its trot. “Killing it is immoral.”

“Not to mention illegal.” Pope adds.

“You guys don’t understand.” JJ spins to face John B, who’s busy with his own diamond-encrusted creature. “Dude, back me up here. Don’t you _really_ want to take a bite?”

John B stops for a second, glances at the unicorn standing beside Kiara, and nods. “He’s right. That is one delicious-looking unicorn. If I were JJ, I'd totally want a piece.”

“Told you!” JJ croons, and accepts John B’s outstretched high-five.

“Vampire,” Kiara mutters, not unkindly, which causes their unicorn to break into a run.

-

John B can’t stay for dinner. Pope, as usual, darts into the forest to hunt for deer. According to him, dinner tastes better when freshly caught, something about werewolves and genetics and pack mentality. JJ doesn’t really care - eat whatever you want, but Kiara is always genuinely interested in the lectures, so he fiddles with the rings on his fingers while they talk. The conversation ends naturally, Pope walks off, JJ and Kiara head to the restaurant together.

He orders a glass of O positive, and Kiara orders a hamburger. His meal comes first, obviously it takes little time to prepare, but JJ waits out of politeness for Kiara’s food to arrive, even though he can feel his fangs rubbing uncomfortably against his gums. Finally, finally her hamburger is placed onto the table. JJ wraps his fingers around the stem, pops a blue straw into his glass, and swallows.

Kiara has always been very accepting of the whole drinking-blood-thing, which is weird given how a lot of humans are against it. Her dad, for instance, still refuses to let JJ set foot in a two-mile radius of her house, and her aunt actually threw _garlic_ at him from the second-story window. JJ decided not to let her know that was a well-disproven myth, and he and John B had a good laugh about it later. It wasn’t as funny when she filled the sprinklers with holy water and turned them on, that was the more agonizing-type experience from Kiara’s family that JJ was used to, but still. 

JJ tells John B about that, too.

-

After school, Kiara’s standing in front of JJ’s locker with a flyer fisted in one hand, backpack in the other.

“What endangered creature is it _this_ time?” JJ says when he gets within earshot.

“Phoenix? Another unicorn? Dragon?”

Kiara shoots John B a glare. “Griffin, actually. Dragons are an invasive species here, moron.”

“What does that even mean?” JJ questions.

“It means,” Pope says as he joins their loose group by the lockers, “that dragons were introduced to this continent twenty years ago, and now cause damage to human health and environment.”

JJ makes a point of yawning. “Whatever. Let’s go kill some griffins.” He lets Kiara swat him before correcting, “ _save_ some griffins.”

John B laughs, an action which causes him to collide spontaneously with Topper, who shoulders John B with a glare. “Don’t touch me,” Topper spits, and JJ‘s hand curls dangerously tight against a lock, willing himself to calm down. He can’t have another strike at school.

John B pushes Topper back, though the effect is less significant, and Topper only shifts to glare daggers at JJ and Kiara. When he passes Pope, Topper simply walks past him. Kelce, however, pauses long enough to nod.

“I still don’t know how you can stand them.” JJ says, glaring at their receding backs.

Pope sighs. They start walking again.

“It’s different,” Pope explains for the millionth time. “They’re morons, but when you’re part of a pack, that doesn’t matter.”

And JJ can never really argue with that. He’s jealous, in a way, of their loyalty to each other. Topper and Kelce are dicks, no question, but if push comes to shove JJ knows they’ll never harm Pope. That’s the thing about werewolves - they side with their packs, and no one wants to be the lone wolf left standing.

“It’s not personal, it’s instinct.” Pope always says, unrepentant, and JJ respects that.

-

JJ is sprawled across the Château’s couch in his sweats, too lazy to locate his shirt when he hears John B stumble in, followed by the sharp flutter of wings.

“Hey Sarah,” JJ says, without bothering to look up.

“Hey JJ,” Sarah replies in kind.

(“ _Sarah Cameron_?” JJ had exclaimed the first time John B had brought her home, failing to sneak her into the house unnoticed. It slipped out more accusingly than it should have. “You’re _macking_ Sarah Cameron.”

“Yeah.” John B had replied, fixing JJ with the type of gaze that brokered no discussion.

Sarah was filthy rich, her parents had a thing with preserving the fairy bloodline, and Kiara hated her. This was going to cause problems.

JJ had grinned. “I gotcha. Nice. Unexpected, but nice.” Anyone who made John B look like _that_ was someone really fucking special. He let it drop.)

Sarah now giggles, loudly, when John B dips to suck at her neck. The way she’s swaying tells JJ she’s drunk. One arm is wrapped around John B’s waist as if it’s a permanent fixture there.

“Can you at least wait till I leave the room?” JJ says, twisting off the couch in a vain attempt to locate his shirt, which he finds a moment later. Sarah’s wings flutter faster, a blur of iridescent blue, which is JJ’s cue to leave before they started fucking on the spot.

“Stay safe, kiddos.” JJ says. He has enough time to add, “Use protection,” before John B hurls a shoe at his head.

-

The next study session at John B’s house happens without John B actually there. Pope finishes in the first five minutes, and after sitting and breathing very loudly, Kiara says it’s fine, really, he could go work on his scholarship essay, they’d be fine on their own and yes she’d keep JJ out of trouble.

This leaves JJ struggling through what must be the most boring chemistry assignment of all time, sitting opposite Kiara at the small, wooden table.

While JJ works he chews the bottom edge of his pencil, chews it some more, and then it abruptly snaps between his teeth.

“Dammit,” he says, and accepts the second pencil Kiara wordlessly hands his way. They work in silence some more; JJ thinks he’s actually getting the hang of this, even if it takes almost all of his brainpower to complete. Kiara tilts her neck back and pushes up her hair to readjust it. JJ notices her headband transitions from blue to green and she’s wearing sea turtle earrings today.

“You’re hungry.” Kiara remarks, then.

“What?” JJ blinks, realizes his fangs are hard against his tongue, so he retracts them. “Oh, yeah. It’s no big deal.”

“You sure?” Kiara asks.

“Yeah.”

Kiara swallows.

His fangs pierce his bottom lip.

“I.” JJ says. “I’ll grab some food.”

He makes it to the fridge before his eyes turn red. 

-

Werewolves can smell gold, which is why John B gets it in his head that they’re going to find the Royal Merchant Treasure and get filthy rich.

“Not possible.” JJ announces the moment the idea leaves his lips. 

John B just gives him a bold grin. “My dad says four hundred million went down with the ship.”

JJ jumps to his feet, “Okay, maybe it’s a little possible.” He reflects it’s too bad none of them know any mermaids.

John B gathers maps from his dad’s office. Kiara fills her backpacks with snacks, flashlights, carabiners, and rope. Pope sullenly practices smelling things. JJ drinks his beer.

A week later all they find is mud and grime at the bottom of an old well, about a thousand species of mosquitoes, and a demon which possessed the body of Mrs. Crain.

Peterkin calls an investigation and pointedly excludes the fact that four teenagers were trespassing from the police report; a demon extractor is called in and they all get thirty bucks for their efforts.

“Told you she wasn’t human.” JJ says as the demon that was inside Mrs. Crain moans and gargles behind them.

“Who has eyes like that?” Kiara shudders. Her shoulder bumps against JJ’s side.

John B thinks they could try their hand at gold-hunting some more, but Kiara wants to take a shower, Pope claims his nose needs to rest before dinner _and_ he has an application to write, while JJ thinks of all the ways he could spend his thirty bucks.

-

The problem with having ADHD is that meds don’t work on vampires, they just sort of run through the system for a couple seconds and burn out. 

This means JJ is fidgety an awful lot, can’t _really_ focus in school, but it’s usually fine except on days when he gets really stressed or really nervous, or when he makes the mistake of going to his dad’s. This is one of those stress days.

Kiara finds JJ by the docks, and when she tries to say hello JJ tips his head to the side and _growls_.

Dimly he’s aware Kiara’s backing away, but the regret he feels is muted. (He used to apologize to her for it, and Kiara simply shrugged him off. This stuff, the nerves and the fidgets builds inside him like a bad clot, and she said JJ simply has his own way to get that out.)

He doesn’t feel like breathing. He paces around and around the pier, then plops himself down and tears the neat wooden boards to shreds. Deep down, it’s cathartic.

Kiara waits patiently beside him, a good distance away so her scent isn’t distracting. JJ tears some more boards up. When he finishes with the boards he moves onto the railing, which is slightly harder because it’s reinforced with some type of metal but JJ is too vamped out to take note. 

Through the fog and red haze he sees Kiara’s joined by John B, that they’re talking, that John B is calling at him before Kiara has time to protest.

“Yo, JJ.”

JJ’s eyes snap up. He smiles. It’s a predatory smile. They both look like unicorns sitting over there, but John B is the unicorn that’s closer, so JJ moves forward until both start to move away - quickly, hurriedly.

It’s an hour later when information filters through his brain again. JJ’s no longer stressed. He remembers almost eating John B and feels mildly guilty, he remembers almost eating Kiara and surreptitiously glances at her neck.

Kiara just asks, “Feeling better?” and JJ nods.

He does.

-

“Do you remember,” Kiara says, “when you bit me?”

If JJ’s heart ever beat, he’s sure it would have stopped right now. As it happens, his chest remains silent as ever, and instead his eyes focus on Kiara’s neck, the small, twin marks faded over like tattoos. 

He supposes a human would gloss over them, but even without his hypervision JJ always remembers where they are. That type of bond will never break.

“Yeah, I remember.” JJ says casually. They were both young, and it was ultimately construed as an accident - JJ wasn’t old enough to understand what the bite meant and Kiara wasn’t old enough to recognize if she really wanted it.

(“A girl always remembers her first bite,” Kiara had joked, trying to lighten the mood amongst the serious adults milling around them. JJ glanced at the bandage wrapped around her neck and replied, all grin no teeth, “You better.”)

It’s a good memory, even with the ass-kicking JJ received afterwards - courtesy of dad. 

JJ rolls his head around and tries to ignore Kiara’s blood; he can hear it rushing through her veins. “Your point being?”

“Well.” She pauses. “I liked it.”

JJ’s eyes meet hers, and suddenly he’s hungry for an entirely different reason. Kiara simply tilts her neck back, and when he leans in, she smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Sponsored by: vampire!JJ is crack and I'm going bananas thinking about it.


End file.
